jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakyoin
Introduction Noriaki Kakyoin (花京院 典明 Kakyōin Noriaki) is a core ally in Stardust Crusaders. He is the Stand master of Hierophant Green. Initially, a Japanese student visiting Egypt, he is manipulated by DIO and sent to kill Jotaro Kujo. After being freed from DIO's influence, he decides to join Jotaro on his quest to Egypt to save Jotaro's mother and find redemption. Kakyoin is considered to be the best character in the game, right after Pet Shop due to having excellent offense, defense, setups, mixups, high combo potential, and supers as well as long reaching normals and pokes. Pros & Cons + Fast Movement in Stand Off + His Net Traps are one of the best setup tools in the game + Great normals and amazing pokes + High damage output and long combos + Easy mid-screen and corner 50/50 mixup game that can lead to combos + Infinite Airdashes - Some useless supers and specials - Slow recovery on some moves - Incredibly slow wake-up time - Learning to properly utilize his Net Traps might take a while Movelist Stand Off 'Normals' 5A - Straight jab punch. Can combo into several other normals. Kakyoin's fastest Stand Off normal, useful at starting combos. 5B (close) - Proximity normal. Kakyoin performs a straight high kick. While it does come out faster than the far version, its hitbox covers a very weird area, which makes this move ineffective against most crouching or short characters. This move can combo into most dashing normals and 5B. 5B (far) - Kakyoin performs a straight mid-level kick. Solid normal with decent range. Can combo into itself and most dashing normals. 5C - Hierophant appears on top of Kakyoin to use his Drill, hitting the opponent twice. Strong normal with good priority and his go-to choice for canceling into tandem. You can cancel into a roll during the startup of this move (before the first hit connects). 2A - Kakyoin does a quick low kick. Not the fastest normal in his arsenal but covers a long distance. Can combo into most normals. Hits low. 2B - Hierophant Green turns its arm into a drill and attacks the opponent's legs. Comes out very fast and has decent range. Works best as a poke. Hits low. 2C - Hierophant Green attacks the opponent twice with its arms. Good move to end combos with as it knocks the opponent down. The first hit is low. j.A - Quick jab pointing downwards. Comes out fast and deals high damage. Useful during combo extensions into Nets. j.B - A far-reaching kick. Slower than j.A and does less damage, but covers more range and has more active frames. Useful during combo extensions into Nets. j.C - Hierophant turns its arm into a drill and hits the opponent twice. By far Kakyoin's best jumping normal. Does high damage. Dashing Normals d.5B/d.5C - Kakyoin performs his kick attack while dashing. Used to confirm into his Tandem attack in Stand Off. It is advised that you cancel this move into a Special or Super move as it has a lot of end lag. Some recovery frames can also be canceled by inputing a roll. Command Normals 6C/4C (close) - Hierophant Green grabs the opponent and fires 8 emerald projectiles which knock them away for a hard knockdown. Weakest grab in the game damage wise, however, it allows you to set 50/50 mixups in most situations. 3B - Kakyoin performs his 2A low kick while moving towards the opponent. There is not much use to this move so avoid it. ''Guard Cancel'' (Stand OFF) - 623 + A/B/C (While Blocking) Hierophant Green comes out and attacks the opponent with all of its limbs at the same time. Covers a solid area around Kakyoin and pushes the opponent away. Stand On 'Normals' s.5A - Hierophant Green performs a quick jab. Can combo into its dashing version. Works well as an anti-air, but will miss against most crouching characters. Can be also used to build meter quickly. s.5B - Hierophant Green swipes upwards with his tentacle, leaving a big W shaped tentacle in front of Kakyoin. This is Kakyoin's main anti-air, and possibly the best anti-air in the entire game. s.5C - Hierophant Green strikes the opponent with his tentacles, hitting up to 3 times, dealing high damage. The first hit can be canceled into various Supers. Comes out fast and covers a large area in front of Kakyoin. It's also a part of Kakyoin's corner Net loop combo. s.2A - Hierophant Green forms a drill and attacks the opponent while pointing it down. Quick and fast poke that hits low. s.2B - Hierophant Green attacks with a tentacle forming a Z shape. It comes fairly quick and covers a very long distance, not to mention it also hits low. It is a big part of his 50/50 mixups. s.2C - Hierophant Green performs an incredibly long sweep with his tentacle. Longest reaching normal in Kakyoin's arsenal. This attack is mostly used as a meaty low. Causes hard knockdown. Note that it cannot be canceled and the move takes a while to recover. Whiffing it might result in an easy punish. (8) j.s.A (neutral jump) - Hierophant Green performs a quick jab in midair. Mostly useless. (7/9) j.s.A (vertical jump) - Hierophant Green forms a drill and quickly strikes the opponent in midair. This move doesn't have much use besides being okay in air-to-air combat. (7/8/9) j.s.B - A downwards pointing swipe from Hierophant Green. Great against opponents below Kakyoin. Useful in his Net air juggles. (8) j.s.C (neutral jump) - Hierophant Green quickly performs a striking punch attack in midair. Good horizontal range but it doesn't have much use. (7/9) j.s.C (vertical jump) - A far-reaching downwards swipe from Hierophant Green. Covers a very good distance. Useful during IADs (Instant Air Dashes). Dashing Normals d.s.5B - Kakyoin performs his s.6B while dashing. Decent punish tool. Just watch out as it can be punished on block. It cannot be canceled. d.s.5C - Kakyoin performs his s.4C while dashing. Causes wall splat. If close enough, it can combo into Kakyoin's Nets. d.s.2B - Same as his s.2B but while dashing. It cannot be canceled. Command Normals s.6C/4C (close) - Hierophant Green grabs the opponent and fires 8 emerald projectiles which knock them away for a hard knockdown. Weakest grab in the game damage wise, however, it allows you to set 50/50 mixups in most situations. The Stand On version seems to recover slightly faster, giving you more time to perform okizeme. s.6A - Hierophant Green attacks with his tentacle aiming up in front of him. It doesn't have much use besides being an inferior anti-air. It is useful during Tandem combos as it covers better range compared to s.5A and can catch some opponents that'd be normally unaffected by it. d.6B - Hierophant Green attacks with a far-reaching tentacle. This move is extremely useful as a fast poke. Note that it cannot be canceled, but it can follow-up into s.5C, which makes it more or less safe on shorter distances. d.4C - Hierophant Green strikes the opponent with all of its limbs at the same time. While it's not the fastest move, it can catch late jump-ins and causes wall splat. j.s.3A/B/C - Hierophant Green forms a drill and descends quickly towards the opponent from midair. This dropkick style attack is useful as Kakyoin's main overhead during his 50/50s. The A version of this move does not move Kakyoin forward too much, while the C version makes him descend at nearly 45° angle. ''Guard Cancel'' (Stand ON) - s.623 + A/B/C (While Blocking) Hierophant Green comes out and attacks the opponent with all of its limbs at the same time. Covers a solid area around Kakyoin and pushes the opponent away. Special Moves Emerald Splash (Stand Off) - 236 + A/B/C Hierophant Green appears and fires 4 emerald projectiles that disappear after flying a short distance. This move has very little use as it's hard to combo after it and the projectiles travel a very short distance. It can be used in some situations to provide defense against an approach attempt from the opponent, but the projectiles themselves do not deal high damage. Emerald Splash (Stand On) - s.236 + A/B/C '(Air OK) Hierophant Green fires a row of eight emerald projectiles that travel fullscreen. Unlike the Stand Off variant, this move is a good harassment tool for basic zoning game since it travels fast and fullscreen. Just note that when spammed it becomes quite predictable. It can be used as a bait for jump-ins or slower rolls. Considering that Kakyoin fires 8 projectiles at once, this move is unrivaled in projectile wars against other zoners. ''Tie Wrap Snake (Stand Off) - '4 63214 + A/B/C '(Can be held) Hierophant Green appears behind Kakyoin and stretches its upper body along the floor. If the move connects, Hierophant tangles around the opponent and will keep them in place for a while just to launch them into the wall for a wall splat. Kakyoin can hit the opponent while they are tangled, and can follow up with nets after the wall bounce. If the button is held, Kakyoin can move around before the button is released and the attack is launched. Highly punishable by supers or projectiles if held or if it whiffs. The opponent can also wiggle themselves out of the entanglement if Kakyoin does not immediately start hitting the opponent by pressing left and right fast enough. Tie Wrap Snake (Stand On) - 's.4 63214 + A/B/C '(Can be held) Hierophant Green stretches its upper body along the floor. If the move connects, Hierophant tangles around the opponent and will keep them in place for a while just to launch them into the wall for a wall splat. Unlike the Stand Off version, Kakyoin cannot move during or after this attack. Instead, after the opponent becomes entangled, you can mash A, B, and C rapidly to fire projectiles at the opponent. Depending on the number of hits, the opponent might not be launched by this attack, and will instead fall to the ground instantly. This move is highly punishable on block. Hierophant's Field (Stand Off) - '214 + A/B/C '(Air OK, can be held) Kakyoin places an invisible net on the stage. Depending on the button pressed, nets will be positioned slightly differently, with the A version placing it slightly in front of Kakyoin, B version directly at his position, and the C version right behind him. After laying down a Net, hold down the button to keep the Net active, then release it to attack the opponent while they're in its range. You can have up to 3 nets active at the same time. Kakyoin's best special move and the driving force behind his gameplan. Hierophant's Field is an extremely useful special move that's both a great defensive and offensive tool. Once an opponent is hit by the Net, they will be stunned for roughly 2 seconds. Note that Kakyoin's nets will also always force a Stand Crash. All Nets will disappear if you grab the opponent, and automatically activate after Tandem attack activation. Nets can be cut down by opponent's Stand type attacks. but releasing them before the opponent manages to attack them will keep them effective. After successfully using a Net, they cannot be used again for a brief period of time. Hierophant Field (Stand On) - 's.214 + A/B/C ''(Air OK, can be held) Kakyoin places an invisible net on the stage. The move is literally the same as the Stand Off version. After placing a Net midair, you can perform an air-dash with your Stand On. Super Moves Super Emerald Splash (Stand Off) - 236 + AA Hierophant Green launches a barrage of emeralds forward that travel fullscreen and hit multiple times for high damage. This attack starts with an initial knock back hit upon activation that does not combo with the rest of the super, meaning that if the opponent gets hit by the initial knock back hit, they can start blocking after and will block the rest of the super, so try to never use it up close. This super does high damage and high chip as well, however, it's quite ineffective against characters with Stand On, both when it connects or when is blocked. Your primary combo ended. Becomes very deadly with well placed Nets. Right after the startup, Kakyoin is free to move and attack the opponent (in some situations even before the Super Flash). ''Super Emerald Splash (Stand On)'' - s.236 + AA '(Air OK) Heirophant launches a barrage of emeralds forward that travel fullscreen and hit multiple times with high damage. Technically it is the same move as the Stand Off version, only differences being that Kakyoin cannot move on his own after performing this Super, it can be performed midair, and the spread at which emeralds are being shot can be changed by holding either 8(Up) or 2(Down). ''India's Arm - '''214 + AA or s.214 + AA Heirophant Green launches a single tentacle that moves slowly forward doing multiple hits and launching the opponent into a juggle state if it connects. In Stand Off, the tentacle will move differently depending on the two attack buttons pressed. In addition, Kakyoin can also move during the super and perform his stand off normals. A+B - Goes along the floor for a while and then keeps going up forward until it retracts. A+C - Goes along the floor for a while, then goes up and back towards Kakyoin until it retracts. B+C - Goes upwards to the height of Kakyoin's shoulders moving forward, then goes back down to waist level until it retracts. In Stand On, the tentacle is fully controllable by the players movement inputs. While the move is activated Kakyoin will stay in place until the move has finished. This move is all around not very useful, in Stand Off its easy to avoid, and in Stand On you cannot move during the actual move. While it does do decent damage if it connects, since it launches the opponent on hit, they can most likely tech out of it either towards you or backwards to block the rest of the super. In addition, the tentacle will have to retract all the way trough the path it made, leaving you vulnerable for an attack from the opponent. Punishment Time (Stand On) - s.A, A, 6, B, C Heirophant launches itself forwards and moves slowly. If the move connects with the opponent, Heirophant will shrink itself and jump into the opponents head and do damage in a cutscene. This move is Kakyoins Raging Demon move. It's an unblockable command grab that does good damage upon hit. It cannot be linked into with nets or any other combo, but you can set up for it by doing an air dash (j.d.s.C) and when the attack hits, doing the input of the super. Upon landing the move will connect instantly. If the move is avoided by the opponent, Hierophant will retract back to Kakyoin, leaving him vulnerable for a short while. After the move has hit, you get a free 50/50 mixup on the opponent. Hierophant Finish (Stand On) - s.623 + AA Hierophant shoots out a downwards angled tentacle that launches the opponent into a barrage of tentacles with a finishing emerald splash that launches the opponent across the stage. Since the initial hit of the super is a downwards angled tentacle, it is fairly hard to connect. It misses surprisingly alot and is mainly done accidentally as a misinput. It does however have a good use for it, since the move does not initiate if the initial tentacle does not connect its safe to throw out and whiff. It is mainly used for its multiple invincibility frames on startup to avoid damage from anything that you can't block or don't have time to avoid. Combos Kakyoin's Net link In most of his combos, Kakyoin has to link a jumping normal into a net. The input is 8 j.A/B/C 214A 5A. The way you do it is by connecting the jumping attack as Kakyoin is falling, while still in the air, input 214A as soon as you land press 5A. This allows Kakoyin to combo his nets from a jump in. Anti Air Combo 214A(Released when you block an air normal) 8 s.5B xx s.214B 8 s.236AA BNB and Variation Most of Kakyoin's stand off combos will start from a 2A, be it dashing or otherwise. Stand Off 2A 2A 66 d.C 214S ABCxN 8 j.A/B/C 214A 5A 214B 214C(hold) 9 66B (Release C) 236AA - Kakyoin's main BNB route, a bit hard to confirm as it requires you to be in 2A range. d.2A 5A 2A 66 d.C 214S ABCxN 8 j.A/B/C 214A 5A 214B 214C(hold) 9 66B (Release C) 236AA - Easier to confirm, damage difference is negligible 2A 2A 66 d.C 214S ABCxN 8 j.A/B/C 214A 5A 214B 214C(hold) 9 66B (Release C) 463214A 5AxN 214A 214B 236AA - Kakyoin's BNB with tie wrap snake included. If you skip over the nets at the end you can get easy corner Okizeme instead of an Emerald Splash. 2A 5A s.5A 66 d.s.5A s.5A 66 d.s.5A 5C xx 214S ABCxN 8 j.A/B/C 214A 5A 214B 214C(hold) 9 66B (Release C) 236AA - Kakyoin's Stand off to Stand on combo route. Stand on s.5A 66 d.s.5A s.5A 66 d.s.5A 5C xx 214S ABCxN 8 j.A/B/C 214A 5A 214B 214C(hold) 9 66B (Release C) 236AA - Same as last Stand off BNB, starting in Stand on. Web Variations Kakyoin has quite a few different ways he can go about setting up his webs in combos. Most if not all are completely for style points. 214A 214B 214C(Hold) S 9 66 (backwards towards opponent) s.j.B (Release C) 214A 214B 214C(Hold) S 9 s.2A s.2B (Release C) 214A 214B 214C(Hold) 463214A (Hold) 9 66B (Release Tie wrap snake) AxN 214A 214B 236AA (Release C) 236AA 214A S+6 (remote stand) 214B 214C 9 66 s.j.B 214A S+6 (remote stand) 214B 214C 9 s.2A s.2B Corner Combos 214A 214B (Hold) s.5C (Release B) 214A (Hold) s.5C (Release A) - Kakyoin's corner loop, prone to the infinite protection system leaving you in a bad spot. 214A 214B (Hold) 5C 236A 2A 6(hold) 5A 5A 9 J.B (Release C) - Normally you do this combo into the corner loop, Very timing specific, and timing MIGHT be character specific? Advanced Combos 214A S 214B 214C (hold) 9 66 s.jB S (stand off) 9 5b 214A repeat from S - Kakyoin's midscreen loop, builds good meter for tandem looping and 20 Meter Emerald splash purposes. However it is very prone to the infinite protection system. Misc. 2a 2a 66 d.5C 214S ABCAB 9 J.B S+5A S.5B xx 214A etc etc - Kakyoin's stand crash combo, works from full stand meter on most of the cast. General Strategy Kakyoin is a character that can dominate any range he chooses by utilizing his long pokes, strong hit confirms, and webs as tools for pressuring the opponent or keeping them away. In neutral, Kakyoins most dominant pokes are s.4b and s.2b, both of which can be canceled into any web to obtain frame advantage, s.6b, which can be chained into s.5c and than canceled into web, s.2c, a full screen sweep, and s.4c, an incredibly strong counter-poke. As with all attacks, you can cancel these pokes into the webs on whiff, often keeping you safe from whiff punishes and giving you a second chance to attack with the webs. This is a necessary element in Kaks playstyle as it forces the opponent to consider the web every time they try to whiff punish Kaks long recovery pokes. In general, Kak will be controlling most of his screen space by utilizing the web. By placing down A or C webs midscreen, B is often the less desired versionas you lose Kaks most powerful buttons when its out, you can force the opponent to break the web in order to get in, and to do so they will need to attack it with any stand on normal, allowing you to whiff punish them in neutral if they try to haphazardly break the web. In addition to this it also serves as an anti-air if someone gets close too quickly for Kak to retaliate with one ofhis large anti-air pokes, and is often more optimal as catching someone with an AA net leads to an air Emerald Splash super combo. Net utility doesn't end there, however. Cancelling most of Kaks buttons into web on block will give you frame advantage regardless of range and allow you to use one of Kaks various mixup tools to open up the opponent or easily reset pressure. j.s.3, an instant overhead, is extremely effective and acts as his primary mixup, though unless you put a web down on the opponent for oki or during pressure your combo options are 90% of the time limited to simple knockddown auto-combo as j.s.3c will most likely hit the opponent crouching, limiting kaks stand on combo options. When out of range for j.s.3c, as you often will be, you can surprise the opponent with 324766j.s.c, an IAD overhead that, while a powerful tool, lacks any sort of priority and should be used sparingly as a result. Your options after a hit/blocked IAD are exactly the same as blocked instant overhead, meaning you will often chain into an autocombo for a reliable knockdown. Knockdowns are a powerful tool for Kak as they allow him to enforce the same powerful mixup game with the instant overhead and IAD overhead but also often allows you to first place down a web, assuming: A. The opponent doesn't wake up too fast B. You are close enough to them After you place down a web you simply mixup the opponent and combo into the web from the mixup button, from which you can do any manner of whacky kakyoin combo you want. Getting a knockdown with Kak unsuprisingly happens very often as Kaks longest poke, s.2c, gives a knockdown, however you will often be too far to put down a web or, on some characters, any sort of oki at all. If possible try to knockdown with Kaks stand-off 2.c as it gives a much better knockdown than s.2c and cancel into web on the second hit for immediate oki. This is where it becomes useful to memorize the type of oki you get depending on the range/character you're fighting. Matchup Strategy Abdul Abdul's main shtick is his insanely good normals. However, you still have the range advantage in this matchup, it's not hard as long as you keep Abdul at range and don't needlessly go in after him. When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Alessi When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Black Polnareff When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Chaka When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Devo When Crouching you literally cant combo this man, spam j.3c over the puppet when it isnt active, might scare him into not using it. DIO If you put down a web and he tries teleporting into you you can get a free combo. Otherwise this matchup is basic. Hol Horse Hol & Boingo Iggy Cant Combo at all, probably your hardest matchup if you like doing fancy things. Resort to S.2C because Iggy cant do anything about it. Joseph This is your EASIEST matchup. OId Joseph is useless against Kakyoin. Jotaro When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem - Jotaro has this weird habit of always crouching when you connect two webs, even if he was standing before, heads up. Kakyoin Cant tandem while crouching, be careful about using s.d.6b and s.d.2c, 20 Meter Emerald Splash is good for punishing dashes. Khan When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Mariah When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Midler When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem New Kakyoin Same as normal Kakyoin, you just have an edge in the damage when you finally touch him. Petshop Cant tandem while crouching, play the range game in this matchup. Polnareff Put your C web where Polnareff's C Shooting Star stays before he puts it up. Using that you can get rid of the ability for Polnareff to really use his mixup. The rest is basic Kakyoin strategy. (You can probably use A and B, but it is a bit harder, as it would probably be a fast reaction.) When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem Shadow Dio S.5a hits while S.DIO is crouching if he's been hit in the combo before, but doesn't hit if its the first hit for some reason. Rubber Soul Cant tandem while crouching, super fast wakeup and counter makes your wakeup game mostly mindgames against him. Vanilla Ice When Crouching use 6A 6B 6C in tandem, uber fast wakeup makes wakeup game almost impossible other than IAD. Young Joseph One of your easiest matchups, your projectile beats clacker volley 10/10 times. Category:Characters